


Grown

by FuntasticFrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: He isn't a scrawny little fishbone anymore.





	Grown

**Author's Note:**

> Since the Winter HiJack Week this year is pretty low-key, I figured I could post something super short and get away with it. You know me, always taking the easy route! ;D

His eyes are still spring green. The plethora of freckles splattered across his tanned canvas of skin hasn't faded, and the gaps in his crooked front teeth haven't closed. He's still the same Hiccup he used to be, in some ways, but different in others. His shaggy mop of auburn hair is longer and braided, he's decked out in leather armor, and his prosthetic looks ahead of its time. His chin sports stubble, and he's grown a considerable amount. He's so tall, reaching heights no one could have predicted. Jack used to look down at him, but now he has to lift his head to meet his gaze. He isn't a scrawny little fishbone anymore—he's a man. 

“Hicc.” Jack's eyes start to water. He's missed the end of Hiccup's childhood. He reaches out to touch him, but his hand passes through. The pain is swift and cold, sucking every ounce of joy from his body and leaving him empty. Jack gasps, recoiling, blinking away his blurry vision. 

“No.” His voice breaks. He missed his chance. He's too late. 

Hiccup turns to leave, beckoned away by the call of a _real_ person, and Jack's tears freeze to his cheeks as snowflakes start to fall.


End file.
